A multi-thread method for executing program processing in a plurality of threads has been widely used by an information processing apparatus. By using the multi-thread method, concurrent processing is possible.
Thus, the processing performance of the information processing apparatus is improved. As for the multi-thread method, a technique for further improving the processing performance has been proposed. For example, there has been a technique for variably controlling the number of threads and queues according to a reception load state of a message. Further, for example, there has been a technique for displaying a specific processor that may effectively execute a task in task state information so that the task may be preferentially selected in a multiple processor system.
According to the multi-thread method, thread groups operating at the same time are given with an execution opportunity sequentially by scheduling of an Operating System (OS). At this time, when the number of threads increases, a processing cost for thread switching by the scheduling of the OS increases. If generating processing and discharging processing of threads are executed frequently, overhead is increased. If the above-described state occurs, the processing performance of the information processing apparatus is reduced.